


Só sei dançar com você

by MinaPhantonhive



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaPhantonhive/pseuds/MinaPhantonhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chichi está toda empolgada ensaiando a valsa para o seu casamento com Goku. Nunca se viu noiva tão feliz, mesmo com ele pisando no pé dela todo o tempo e a olhando com cara de assombro. Mas o que se passa na cabeça do nosso herói nesse momento de ensaio?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Só sei dançar com você

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dragon Ball não me pertence, pois se pertencesse, a Chichi estaria lutando e muito ao lado do maridão.
> 
> Doidera depois de ouvir umas duas horas de Tulipa Ruiz. Enjoy.
> 
> Songfic: Só sei dançar com você - Tulipa Ruiz

Chichi está toda empolgada ensaiando a valsa para o seu casamento com Goku. Nunca se viu noiva tão feliz, mesmo com ele pisando no pé dela todo o tempo e a olhando com cara de assombro e meio desconfortável com todo o agarramento dela, mas ela está muito feliz com toda a situação. Eles salvaram o pai dela, viram o avô dele. Ela será uma mulher casada com o homem mais forte do universo, não tem como ela não estar feliz. Mas o que se passa na cabeça de Goku?

**Você me chamou pra dançar aquele dia**   
**Mas eu nunca sei rodar**   
**Cada vez que eu girava parecia**   
**Que a minha perna sucumbia de agonia**   
**E cada passo que eu dava nessa dança**   
**Ia perdendo a esperança**

Goku POV - pensamento

_"Eu realmente não acredito que eu estou ensaiando isso. Ao invés de treinar, estou rodopiando como um pião e nem sei pra quê. Se fosse uma batalha seria tão mais fácil._

_Ai..pisei no pé dela outra vez. Ela vai gritar! Ué, não gritou? Sorriu? Ela sorriu por eu pisar no pé dela? Ai meu Kami que eu não entendo mais nada. Mas deixa eu me concentrar nessa tal dança._

_Por que girar? Podia ser que nem o velho Gyumao falou que era passo pro lado e passo pro outro. Me sinto lutando o estilo Suiken, mas eu nem sabia isso, quem sabia era o velho Jackie Chun. Será que não seria melhor eu beber pra ver se consigo acompanhar esses movimentos? Lutar com o Pícolo Daimao parece muito mais simples do que isso. E agora ela se joga contra o meu corpo. Ok, sensação diferente, a música faz esse agarramento ficar mais agradável, menos estranho. Mas acho que está me enganando só pra ficar me agarrando. Que diabos esse agarramento, agora meus pés não respondem. Diabo! Coisa feia, pensei coisa feia. Ok, concentrando novamente._

_Vou cair assim, ai meu Kami. Como pode? Mas Chichi parece muito feliz. É um dos poucos momentos que eu vejo ela calma. Será que essa tal de dança tem poderes mágicos também? Ah, eu to com fome. O pessoal está preparando a comida, mas não tenho coragem de parar de dançar agora. Ela está gargalhando. Eu nunca achei que a ouviria gargalhar. Ela sempre parece tão brava, tão furiosa que eu achei que nem sabia rir. Kami, que som lindo. Não tem um gargalhar esganiçado. O riso dela é como a dança dela. Faz todo o sentido. Eu estou agoniado aqui, vou vomitar, com tanto rodopio."_

**Você sacou a minha esquizofrenia**   
**E maneirou na condução**   
**Toda vez que eu errava cê dizia**   
**Pra eu me soltar porque você me conduzia**   
**Mesmo sem jeito eu fui topando essa parada**   
**E no final achei tranquilo**

Chichi POV

Chichi, vendo o rosto apavorado do marido, começa a dizer:

"Acalme-se Goku. Não é tão difícil assim. Pra quem salvou a Terra e ganhou o torneio de artes marciais, o que são uns passos de dança? Não se preocupe, eu te seguro. O importante não é você dançar bem, mas dançar comigo. Essa dança marca um momento muito importante para nós. Ela estabelece o nosso vínculo. Eu me lembro quando meus pais dançavam. Sempre pareciam em sintonia e é isso o que eu quero com você. Temos todo o tempo do mundo e até o tempo tem tempo de dançar com a gente. Agora que você derrotou Pícolo, temos mesmo uma promessa de paz.

E eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. Não importa o que aconteça. Mesmo que você dance mal ou ainda perca para algum inimigo. Mesmo na dança que parece ser um inimigo mais estranho. Você pode ser forte e tudo o mais, mas dançar é uma luta diferente. Pense assim que é uma luta, como o torneio, só que nessa luta, o seu prêmio é não ficar mais sozinho, tudo bem que você não parece estar muito alegre com isso, mas é tudo uma questão de costume. Que isso é um prelúdio para a nossa nova vida, palavra chique, né? Li hoje em um dicionário. Como se acostumar comigo em seus braços. Você pode fazer isso? Não é tão ruim assim, não é? Vem comigo, eu te ajudo, qualquer coisa, se apóie em mim. Sente a música, ela geralmente te diz o que fazer."

**Só sei dançar com você**   
**Isso é o que o amor faz**   
**Só sei dançar com você**   
**Isso é o que o amor faz**

Goku POV - Pensamento

_"Mas pra que falar tanto? E que diabos é prelúdio? Paz? Que bom que teremos paz, parece monótono. Tudo bem, eu entendi uma parte, isso é uma luta, não sei contra quem, mas se ela tá falando, né? Será que eu vou lutar contra ela de novo? Mas eu não quero machucá-la. Tá bom. Isso é pra toda a vida, mas o começo até que não está tão ruim. E pra toda a vida é muito tempo. Se bem que eu tenho a noção que eu só vou conseguir dançar assim com ela mesmo. O tanto que eu pisei nesse pé minúsculo e ela só sorriu e disse todas essas coisas. Tudo bem que ela falou meio rápido e quando eu estou com fome, porque eu realmente estou com MUITA FOME, não consigo prestar atenção em mais nada além do meu estômago. Mas uma coisa eu entendi: não estou mais sozinho e se ela está sorrindo, essa tal de dança não pode ser tão ruim assim, não é? E se esse tal de casamento fez com que eu tivesse alguém, por que eu vou ter medo?"_

" Então tá bom Chichi, me ensina a dançar porque eu acho que só vai ser possível com você. Mas será que eu posso comer? Eu tô morrendo de fome."


End file.
